lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Lego
Lego Super Mario Bros is a lego game which will be released on Wii, Wii U, and 3DS. The hub world is the Mushroom Kingdom, however you can unlock Bowser's Castle and Donkey Kong country with enough gold bricks. There are power stars spread out through the hub and are like red bricks in which they give you new powers. You can buy characters and extras from the banker toad. Also included is a Super Smash Bros. arena where players can face off, and a set of tracks to race with mario karts. Summary Mario's enemies, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario are attacking! Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach, Donkey Kong is assaulting the Mushroom Kingdom, and Wario is threatening to crash Mario's party. You can control Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and the Toad Brigade to stop the villains. You can also play as the villains and help them achrive their goals. Hero Levels Bowser's Plot World 1: Yoshi! Summary: Mario must get 5 pieces of a map to lead him to Bowser's castle. To get the first piece, he enlists the help of Yoshi. Characters: Mario, Luigi Vehicles/Steeds: Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi World 2: The Sands of Time Summary: Mario and Luigi go to the desert to get the 2nd map piece, but are turned into babies by a Magikoopa! Characters: Mario (baby), Luigi (baby) Boss: Magikoopa World 3: Spaced Out Summary: Bowser summons the help of his relatives Roy and Iggy to protect the third map piece which is in space, while Mario enlists the help of the Toad Brigade Characters: Mario, Toad, Mailtoad Bosses: Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa World 4: Kart Chase Summary: Bowser Jr. has taken off with the fourth map piece, but Mario and the Blue Toad are in fast pursuit! Characters: Mario, Blue Toad Vehicles: Mario Kart, Toad Kart Boss: Bowser Jr's Kart World 5: Bowser Jr's Mega Machine Summary: To get to the final map piece, Mario must defeat Bowser Jr's almost-invincible mega machine. Characters: Mario, Banktoad, Yellow Toad Boss: Bowser Jr's Mega Machine World 6: Bowser's Lava Lair Summary: With all the map pieces, Mario breaks into Bowser's castle to rescue Princess Peach! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach Boss: Bowser! Donkey Kong's Assault World 1: Ape Attack! Summary: Donkey and Diddy Kong have unleashed a wave of Apes. Can Mario, Luigi, and the Toads stop them? Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Mailtoad, Banktoad, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad Boss: Donkey Kong World 2: Under the Sea Summary: Donkey Kong has thrown Mario and Luigi out of the mushroom kingdom onto a deserted island. Now they must swim home Characters: Mario, Luigi World 3: Ultimate Escape Kart Summary: Mario and Luigi have washed up on a volcanic island. Now they must race to safety before the volcano explodes! Characters: Mario, Luigi Vehicles: Mario Kart, Luigi Kart Boss: Big Fire Bro. World 4: A Spooky Encounter Summary: Before they can return home, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi must get through a haunted island. Characters: Mario, Luigi Steeds: Yoshi, Blue Yoshi World 5: Toad You So Summary: While Mario and Luigi are gone, the Toad Brigade unites to confront Diddy Kong. Characters: Toad, Mailtoad, Banktoad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad Boss: Diddy Kong World 6: At the Top of the Tower Summary: Now that Mario and Luigi are back, they reunite with the toad brigade to defeat Donkey Kong once and for all Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Mailtoad, Banktoad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad Boss: Donkey Kong Party Crasher World 1: Wario's Treasure Trove Summary: Wario has stolen several party items! Now Mario and the Banktoad go to his home island to get their treasure chest-and find lots of treasure. Characters: Mario, Banktoad Boss: Wario World 2: A Dangerous Gamble Summary: Mario makes a deal with Wario to get the go-karts back: If he beats Wario, he gets them back. But Wario doesn't play fair! Chaacters: Mario, Luigi Vehicles: Mario Kart, Luigi Kart World 3: Ballooned Summary: To get their mega-balloons back, Mario, Luigi, and Mailtoad must fly up to Wario's Sky Station. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Mailtoad Boss: Waluigi's Aircraft World 4: Waluigi's Plan Summary: Waluigi has kidnapped Mario! Now Luigi and the Toads must get him back along with their DJ! Characters: Luigi, Yellow Toad, Banktoad Boss: Waluigi World 5: Cold Storage Summary: All Mario and Luigi need to get is the cake. But can they find it in a frozen wasteland? Characters: Mario, Luigi World 6: Party Time! Summary: Now with all the party things, Mario and the gang party! But Wario and Waluigi have a final assault planned... Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Mailtoad, Banktoad, Princess Peach Steed: Yoshi Bosses: Wario, Waluigi Villain Levels Bowser's Plot (Villains) World 1: Capture the Princess Summary: Bowser and Bowser Jr. plan to beat mario. But to do that, they need to capture Princess Peach. Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr. Boss: Princess Peach World 2: A Magical Assault Summary: Bowser and his Magikoopa go through the desert to attack Mario and Luigi Characters: Bowser, Magikoopa World 3: Taking Relative Measures Summary: Getting desperate to protect his map pieces, Bowser calls on Roy and Iggy Koopa to protect one of them Characters: Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa World 4: The Lost Section Summary: To prevent Mario from getting the fourth map piece, Bowser Jr. gets it first! Characters: Bowser Jr, Koopa Troopa Vehicles: Bowser Kart, Koopa Kart Boss: Toad Kart World 5: A Machine in the Making Summary: Mario almost has the entire map! Now Bowser and Bowser Jr. build a mega machine to make sure Mario never gets the final map piece Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr. World 6: Fortifying a Fortress Summary: Rats! Mario has the map! But Bowser won't let him get inside his castle that easily... Characters: Bowser, Boomerang Bro. Donkey Kong's Assault (Villains) World 1: A Taste of Donkey Kong Country Summary: Before they set their sights on Mushroom Kingdom, Donkey and Diddy Kong must defeat King K. Rool. Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Boss: King K. Rool World 2: Calling All Apes! Summary: With Rool defeated, Donkey and Diddy set their sights on the Mushroom Kingdom. But to do that, they need a huge army. Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong World 3: Assault on Mushroom Kingdom Summary: With their ape army, Donkey and Diddy attack the Mushroom Kingdom Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Bosses: Mario, Luigi World 4: King K. Rool's Revenge Summary: With Mario and Luigi gone, Donkey and Diddy are victorious. But then King K. Rool returns! Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Boss: King K. Rool World 5: Toad Trap Summary: The Toad Brigade is creating a disturbance, so Donkey and Diddy lure them into a trap! Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong World 6: Taking the Tower Summary: With Diddy defeated, and Mario and Luigi returning, Donkey makes a last stand at the castle tower Characters: Donkey Kong, Ape Party Crasher (Villains) World 1: Party Thief Summary: Wario is determined to crash Mario's party, so he steals the treasure chest, the go-karts, the balloons, the dj, and the cake Characters: Wario, Waluigi World 2: Island of Treasures Summary: Wario takes the treasure chest to his island. But there are lots of enemies there... Characters: Wario, Waluigi Boss: Rudy the Clown World 3: Sky-High Summary: Wario hides the ballons in his brand-new sky station Characters: Wario, Waluigi Vehicles: Waluigi's Aircraft Boss: Mario World 4: Kidnappings Galore Summary: Yes! Mario has been captured! But where do they put him and the DJ? Characters: Wario, Waluigi World 5: Keepin' It Cool Summary: Wario and Waluigi have only one party item left! Can they prevent it from getting in Mario's hands? Characters: Wario, Waluigi World 6: The Final Assault Summary: With his mission failing, Wario makes a last desperate assault... Characters: Wario, Waluigi Characters *Mario (also as baby) *Luigi (aslo as baby) *Toad *Mailtoad *Banktoad *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Princess Peach *Bowser (also as baby) *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Wario *Goomba *Chain Chomp *Waluigi *Kirby (Minikit character) *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Boomerang Bro. *Magikoopa *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool *Boo *Koopa Troopa *Link (Minikit character) *Spiny *Princess Daisy *Fox (minikit character) *Samus (minikit Character) *Pikachu (minikit character) *Ness (minikit character) *Captain falcon (minikit Character) More to Come Special Powers *Long Jump- Yoshis can do this *Double Jump- When you have the Propeller Mushroom you can do this *Travel chutes- Mario, Wario, Toads, Goombas, and other short characters can crawl through these. Is a common ability. *Silver Objects-Use a Bob-omb or have Yoshi fire a bullet bill to destroy *Gold Objects: Bowser's fire breath can overheat and destroy these objects *Mail Slot: The Mailtoad can deliver packages through it to other characters, so they help you get through a part of a level or give you a Minikit. *Cash Machines: Are similar to Piece Machines in Lego Batman. The banktoad can put in money scattered throughout the area and the machine will build you something. *Super Strength: Bowser and Donkey Kong have this *Ice: Can be broken by fire flower or Bowser's fire breath *Hot objects: can be frozen by ice flower *Climbing: Donkey and Diddy Kong can grapple on surfaces other characters can't Powerups Minikits Minikits provide you with bosses from other Mario games to face off against in the Super Smash Bros. Arena. Yoshi!- The Sands of Time- Spaced Out- Kart Chase- Bowser Jr's Mega Machine- Bowser's Lava Lair- Giant Bowser Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images